Lvl 191-199(200) easy breezy
With strong Heroes and Azura rank5+ you should have really easy time finnishing everything on first try with 3stars and no need to read this, but if you struggle or just interested read on my friend. Teamcomp My team was Azura rank6, Koizuul rank5 and Raida rank5 all lvl 34. I was tracking exp gain through lvls so didnt like changing them. There is probably more optimal teams for certain maps. Still it was very easy with this, all first try 3stars even 200. Azura is KING!!! here, newly added kamikaze enemies(Oni and Aoi Masks) and hard hiting ranged fire monsters(Big Ghostfire) could pose threat to your Tank teams (Raida, Koizuul), use Azura to charm any enemies (Big Ghostfire best) and watch every Mask monster coming that lane to suicide into them instead of your heroes or minions. By strategically using this, you also ensure your towers and heroes, wont waste dmg on Masks that suicide anyway. Dont waste charm on Masks they will also suicide into first enemy leaving you without charmed minions. At some (mainly lower) lvls Raida and Koizuul seems almost necesary since large number enemies rush early, before you can upgrade your towers to deal with them properly, so tanking seems as must have. At some (mainly higher) lvls Raida and Koizull seemed kinda useless most of the time, just sitting under speed+ dmg auras not doing much, but Koizuul getting stacks fast and then speeding up enemy kills with his dragon for map wipes and Raida throwing Oni Lightnings and dealing with strandlers was still very usefull, so probably best heroes for the job anyway. Using ranged heroes to stall like Yan(and to speed Azura), Efrigid or Connie could be just as, or maybe more usefull. As always W6 towers are still super strong here, so buffing them with heroes that buff your tower Helios, Leif should also work well (probably not on short 3waves maps, since Leif is terrible hero without his stacks, and early rushes render him useless, also buffing unupgraded towers with Helios wont tip balance much). Narlax also could be handy if you know how to play around him, but be wary of Masks. I dont have Narlax ranks 6 so cant confirm if lvl200 boss can be pulled closer to towers to deal with him, but that might be nice strategy there if it works. If you dont own these heroes especially Azura rank 5+ (for longer Charm and lower CD) proper tower use is key, learn to use Samurai Towers properly to tank suicide monsters, so your heroes dont have to die to them. Also be wary of Big Ghostfires since their ranged attacks pack a punch, and can kill your heroes pretty fast, so be ready to move tanks and Samurai around. Towers Same tower use as ussual recomended. I mainly started with 2 Shrine towers (sometimes more, on maps with many tower slots I used few extra money shrines onto low use tower spots) in strategic location to buff heroes and make money (polymorph is strong upgrade, but I only upgraded it in second half of match or not at all). This is forcing mostly heroes to deal with wave1 and start of wave2 (probably not good idea if you have weaker heroes). Then standard strategy of mainly Heavy(red) Taikos around chokepoint(s) (except where your heroes stand under Shrines, unless there are side spots where auras can reach from) and Shuriken Crossbows around them. On maps with many tower slots adding 1-2 Blue (speed) Taikos for more dmg and few Crosbows can be Quick (for higher single dmg (from faster attacks and crits) to deal with enemies that got through, can be benefical, but mainly stick with Red Taiko and Shuriken. Depending on your hero use, Samurai tower ranges from somewhat to very usefull. I used 1-2 (depending on how many exits) usually behind chokepoints and move them into chokes, I ussualy didnt upgrade them at all, or as one of last upgrades. If you upgrade them, Shogun upgrade is pretty much always way to go (no need for further stat upgrades), Shoguns can take more hits than all 4 Army upgrade Samurai combined and they add armor break with aoe attacks, so all land enemies that still didnt die before reaching choke will take more dmg. At some maps those samurai towers did pretty much nothing for me, although they were still nice at forcing Masks that got through heroes to suicide on them, especially if i just used Raida charge somewhere else. Still just using extra Shuriken/Quick Crossbows or Shrine for money (and polymorph) on those tower spots would probably be just as usefull. Items I only used 2 Meteors and 1 Freeze Potion lvl2 at lvl 200 because of annoying Origami birds, but with proper strategy no items should be necesary in normal mode. Enemies As stated before worst enemies are Masks(kamikaze flying enemies) and Big Ghostfire(high ranged dmg) and Azura Charm solves both problems. Other than that nothing really posed problem except maybe Origami birds at lvl 200. Other enemies also do aoe dmg or explode on death, so again your tanks should not do heavy lifting here, towers and Azura should. Just try to keep distance from enemies, especially from self detonating. If you use Raida, good idea is charge, let him atack once/few and move him out before he gets nuked. When Big Ghostfires are coming, dont let raida be first they meet, their fast high dmg ranged attacks can burst him down pretty fast. LVL 200 This is basic info, since this was an easy fight and I did it on first try with 3stars, there was no need to strategise and I used same strategy as previous levels. Teamcomp I used same Teamcomp as previous levels, Azuras charm might pose trouble, since this map includes Kami-no-Mahoutsukai (enemies that spawn Origami birds), but you kinda have to have tanks placed foreward (and risk them forcing Origami birds) to attack boss anyway. Since boss is kinda on side out of reach of most towers (like at lvl180) pulling him out with Narlax rank6, might be very usefull (???IF IT WORKS???). Tower Placement Since I didnt know if boss will be static or move in lane, prior to first wave I build my towers same ways as in previous lvls with focus on enemies not getting through. This meant only one Taiko was hititing him initailly, and 2 shurikens after range upgrade(s). My placement was: From left above road - Samurai(move close to choke) Shuriken and Dmg Shrine; From top entrance - Shuriken, Shuriken, Red Taiko; Under lanes from Left - Shuriken, Speed Shrine, Red Taiko, Shuriken, Shuriken; And Red Taiko on one spot above lanes. I upgraded Shrines for gold gains first before placing all towers, then I focused on getting proper enhancements for towers, then faster speed for Red Taikos and more range for 2 closest to boss Shurikens (to attack him), after that damage buffs to towers that attack boss and polymorph for both Shrines. Boss Boss spawns at big hole on right side and stays there, ?when taking certain dmg or in certain times? He does one of two things: Jump into air (probably cant take damage during or atleast didnt from my melee Raida); Move to hole at bottom of a map and back (during this move he can take dmg, also my Shrine did polymorph him couple of times (apparently this was BUG and is fixed now)). Hero use I placed my heroes under both Shrines auras where my unupgraded samurai stood. I left Azura and Koizuul there whole time. only moved Koizuul to boss when in dragon form(and back before he got weak mode). I charged boss with Raida and left him to attack boss most of the game, only moved him when to many enemies threaten to kill him, and mainly used charges on boss for extra % dmg. I used Azuras Charm mainly near where Raida was attacking boss to tank enemies for him, or attack boss with him. Items I used Aramagedonn when I saw Origami birds moving behind my Shrine Aura, then freeze potion lvl2 (since Meteor was still on CD) and again one Meteor, when Origami birds threathened to give me less than 3stars. Shortly after my second Meteor I killed boss As i said, this is probably suboptimal strategy, but it worked for me with 3 stars on first try. If it doesnt work for you probably more focus on boss should work, you could move Azura to boss to also attack him (although that would possibly mean less dmg to flyers and no speed and dmg boos for her). Also again first time with no special streategy 3stars, so on Normal many other ways with other heroes should work. Legendary mode I used same heroes as in Normal mode, Azura is just so insanely good for this. Easiest way is to just Meteor if you think you cant manage and enemies are slipping by, and then no point doing anything special, just build towers the way you usually do, and you should be fine. If you want to do it without Power Items, you will obviously need to try a little. One Exit or Chokepoint These are super easy and shouldnt need Meteor, even if you dont try much. Just move all your heroes to chokepoint and i guess optimal is: 1)no Shrine - use 1-2 samurais tower on least worthy tower slots and move them so they stand in front of heroes to take dmg from heeavy hitters and suiciders dont upgrade at start but go for shogun later, build taikos around choke and crosbows further away(or alternate them so enemies are slowed all the way giving you time to gain more stack for koizuul if you use him) upgrade taikos once (no real need for red taikos alternating fire of faster dmg and stuns is great, rather focus on getting crosbows to shurikens for more aoe dmg. 2) no Samurai - same as noShrine just build one shrine with speed boost where your heroes stand rest is same(maybe worth upgrading to red taikos for more stoping on enemies). 3) no Taikos - just go one Shrine(maybe second fo other aura) at choke and heroes + 1-2 Samurai under it (this time upgrading one samurai to shogun is really worth since you miss taiko stuns and want to slow/stop enemy movement also extra armor break si nice) and build shurikens everywhere you can starting close to chokepoint 4) no Crossbow - same as previous one but probably wont need Shogun and you want to upgrade Taikos to Red maybe 1-2 to Blue, but ideally have 3Red Taikos before. Two/Three Exits or Chokepoints There is no 3 chokepoint map, if there are 3 exits you can always find place where paths meet and there is usually 1.5 chokepoint (meaning second chokepoint is really close to main one and you can move heroes and some towers can reach both, or it often means 70-90% of enemies will go through one choke and second doesnt need to be focused as much. Same strategies as on one choke maps basically work here, find proper chokepoint start with towers there, put heroes there. Use Azura charm and Raida charges to slow and delay movement of enemies to second choke untill kills from main one, will give you gold to buy towers on second, and your Koizuul is ready to be unleashed (charms and charges should be placed near entrance that feed into uncovered exit, if its more entry points they meet somewhere close to their entrances so cast it there) If you see someone slipping swallow your pride and use Meteor, it doesnt reduce your reward still gives you 3stars finnish, no point not to use it unless you really low on items. Lvl 200 There is NO BOSS here, this make it super easy its one choke map with Crossbow Tower banned, should be realy really easy fight. Do not alter this guide please, if you have other ideas, opinions or better way todo this, comments are always open, or create "other tips" section at the end, or just put link here to other page where you can make your guide. Category:Guides